Extraño
by Paleta-Chan
Summary: "En definitiva, esa era la única palaba que podía salir de sus labios cuando recordaba el inicio de todo contacto con Netsuha Natsuhiko, un amor bizarro de que seguro lo único que le traería sería un dolor en su zona baja del cuerpo"


Hola, espero que les guste esta pareja, es un Nepper [Netsuha Natsuhiko] x Heat [Atsuishi Shigeto]

Espero que les guste.

Nuevamente va dedicado a Mitaili Ciz.

* * *

**Extraño**

"_En definitiva, esa era la única palaba que podía salir de sus labios cuando recordaba el inicio de todo contacto con Netsuha Natsuhiko, un amor bizarro de que seguro lo único que le traería sería un dolor en su zona baja del cuerpo"_

.

Sonrió tontamente, no lo podía creer, toda su piel se erizaba al recordarlo, su sueño se había hecho realidad y no era una de esas tontas fantasías que tanto le hacían doler el corazón, ¡estaba siendo besado por Netsuha Natsuhiko!, ese idiota problemático del cual se había enamorado perdidamente, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa, un día como cualquier otro Shigeto se encontraba caminando descuidadamente por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma cuando fue interceptado por dos sujetos que le querían tobar, allí fue cuando aquel vándalo de su escuela le salvó pateándolos y tirándole botellas a los otros, había sido rescatado por el villano de su novela favorita, había sido extraño, pero no por eso dudó en agradecerle o de siquiera invitarle a su casa para recompensarle por esa obra de bondad tan grande que había tenido en ese día.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación pudo darse cuenta de todas las similitudes que tenía con este sujeto, ambos amaban el futbol soccer, les gustaban mucho los mangas, amaban los videojuegos y aunque en un principio no podía ni creérselo, Natsuhiko era bastante bueno en las matemáticas, tanto que le resolvió el ejercicio que le habían puesto en su clase avanzada… Su relación había mejorado con el pasar de las semanas, tanto así que eran continuas las veces en las que el castaño se dejaba de hacer con "Prominencia" para ir un rato a hablar en la biblioteca con él; sin embargo todo comenzó a empeorar cuando el campeonato de soccer comenzó y este le dijo a su amigo que jugara, quizás hubiera sido más sencillo fingir jugar mal o algo por el estilo, porque apenas dribleó a varios del equipo terminó siendo parte del equipo, allí por primera vez se encontraba con tantas personas, conoció así a su primo Suzuno Fuusuke y a su novio Nagumo Haruya, los capitanes de este. Aunque todo comenzaba a ser divertido había algo que odiaba con todo su ser, le fastidiaba que Netsuha le coquetease a las porristas plásticas de la preparatoria, eran chicas banales, carentes de algún sentido común y de su virginidad, ¡eso todos lo veían sin siquiera proponérselo! No podía tolerarlo y eso solo significaba una cosa, algo que nunca quería aceptar o sentir, se había enamorado perdidamente del que ahora le llamaba mejor amigo.

"Welcome to the Friendzone" Fueron las palabras de Haruya al darse cuenta de las acciones que tenía el más bajo estando celoso, estaba en la zona del amigo, algo de lo cual le había escuchado a sus compañeras de clase, algo que se podía denominar como esa horrible zona del espacio y tiempo en donde te enamoras de alguien que solo te ve como su amigo, y así le veía Natsuhiko.

Pasaron varias semanas para que sin tartamudear pudiera decirle a su mejor amigo que sentía algo mucho más fuerte que un simple aprecio por él, fue corriendo hasta en donde encontraba, le agarró de la camisa y miró mal a la rubia oxigenada que miraba con malos ojos a su amado, le miró sonriente, le abrazó y sin decir nada más se parí de puntitas y al oído le murmuró "me encantas, maldito pervertido". El moreno sonrió ampliamente le acarició sus mejillas y le besó delicadamente, poco le importó el estar enfrente de esa porrista o que por el grito pegado por ella llegaran muchas más personas a ver su espectáculo, entre ellas sus amigos de soccer.

– ¿Eso significa que también te gusto? –Preguntó Atsuishi agarrándose de la camisa del más alto.

– Eso significa que me encantas, maldito pervertido –Murmuró mordiéndole la punta de la nariz, sacándole una carcajada al menor– así que deberás preparar tu lindo trasero para el fin de semana en las que mis padres se van de viaje

– Espera… –Dijo separándose un poco de él– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Vamos a jugar a la abejita y a la florecita –Explicó separándose un poco de él– yo seré Abeja-Kun y tu Muerde Almohadas-Chan

– ¡Natsuhiko! –Exclamó viendo como este tomaba de gancho a Suzuno y a Nagumo mientras caminaba como si nada.

En definitiva había varias cosas que lograron que su vida diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados, la más importante había sido la extraña aparición de Netsuha Natsuhiko a esta, trayendo consigo cantidad de males, de personas por conocer y de perversiones que seguramente le enseñaría desde el viernes.

* * *

Bastante corto y raro, pero aun así entretenido.

Que descansen


End file.
